D-licious
by Chalcivite
Summary: "I spy with my little eye something beginning with D." – Yuu, a high ranked spy at the Police Headquarters, whilst staring through a window at a half-naked blonde Russian. Rated M for eventual adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Early Monday morning, Yuichiro Amane was seen dragging himself reluctantly to his work. Just like any anti-morning people in this world, staying in his warm cozy bed all nuzzled up in his covers were decidedly better. But he, and the rest of the workers, didn't have much of a choice. Work is work, and work gives money which can be used to buy an even cozier bed. Well that was at least how Yuu thought of it all.

People sometimes wonder how someone as reckless, easily-distracted and impractical as Yuu could manage to become a high ranked agent working for the top Police Headquarters. Little did they know that that was exactly the type of impression he wanted to give – but of course there was some truth hiding among all the rumors, but let's not talk about that. Anyway, back to Yuu.

At ten past eight, Yuu arrived at his office, somehow more exhausted and sleepy than he was before the powerwalk. As soon as his boots stepped on his territory and the door behind him was shut, he flung his briefcase towards the area his sofa stood, not caring where that useless thing landed. Yuu thumped down into his armchair and nuzzled himself deeper into the chilly black leather; oh how he wished he had an extra blanket in his office, he could've had a really cool nap right there. The tie that he had worked so hard on tying earlier this morning sat now loose around his neck and his hair that he had poured liter-wise of styling-wax was now just as messy as it had been before. The raven headed boy gave a sigh in abandonment and closed his eyes for a short break.

He would have gotten some rest, like he would on any other mornings, if it wasn't for a special someone banging aggressively onto his door. Yuu's eyes shot open just like his body from the armchair, and within the matter of half a second he was on his feet and had already nearly choked himself to death trying to fix his tie.

The person on the other side of the door, however, wasn't in the mood of waiting around patiently as Yuu made him presentable. Chief Ichinose kicked open the door, marched into the room and sat in Yuu's armchair. Though Yuu made a lot more than Chief Ichinose ever will make, he still let Guren boss him around. After all, if it wasn't for the fact that Guren gave Yuu the opportunity to be able to work as his police department, Yuu would probably still be living with his mom right now.

"Brat, if you're going to die than do it already. It'll be a good story to tell your replacement, that you died from choking yourself with a tie." Guren mocked as he browsed the pile of papers he held in his hand.

After another minute of struggling, Yuu finally freed himself from his murderous tie and threw it in the trash bin, vowing to himself to never be close to a tie ever again.

"What do you want?" Yuu muttered, still immensely irritated from the recent incident.

Chief Ichinose glanced up from his papers – which he didn't read a single word from, he only looked at it to seem busy and important – and raised a single eyebrow.

"Is that the tone you use while speaking to your superior?" He wondered with an eerie tone.

The raven headed spy stared at Guren incredulously, but decided to brush it off and repeated with a slightly less intimidating tone. Chief seem to have accepted it for he answered Yuu.

"You know full well about the currently active case that everyone in our police department works on, everyone except you of course. We have come forward to that Mikaela Shindo, a half-Russian half-Japanese teenager, is our biggest suspect for the felony performed several months ago. And one day, I, your god, father and savior, suddenly thought, Oh my! We forgot all about Yuu the brat! How could we forget someone as important and loving as Yuu! So I came here." Guren smirked devilishly and flicked the edges of his deck of papers playfully.

"I'm surprised you haven't choked on the bullshit you were spewing out of your mouth just now." Yuu sighed, rubbing his temples with his gloved thumbs.

"Anyway, brat, I decided that you were the most suitable for this job due to your … _impressive sneaking and tracking skills_." Venomous sarcasm dripped from his words; it was as if he would rather jump off a cliff than repeat himself ever again.

"So you're telling me to track down this…Mika, and find information about him?" Yuu wondered.

This was getting more and more interesting. Guren rarely gave Yuu the opportunity to actually _spy_ and track another person. Mostly, he would stay in his office during his entire 7 hour shift and solely fill in reports that are handed to him and then retransmit it to the next person who would fill it additionally and so on and so on. This would be an interesting adjustment to his daily traditions.

"Wow I'm impressed; you're not as dumb as I thought, kid. Yes, that's what I'm implying. We have already observed Mikaela Shindo for a few weeks and have even brought him in for interviews; however he hasn't revealed anything that would be his conviction. So we need you persecute him and bring back evidence. I'm really getting tired of this case." Guren gave a deep sigh before dropping the stack of paper onto Yuu's precious walnut wood table. (Yuu had busted his hump to afford buying that expensive table; unsurprisingly he takes better care of it than he does to his own hair.) "So what do you say, kid, you in?"

"You don't even need to ask." Yuu grinned and clapped his hands a single time before rubbing them together as if standing in front of a feast. "I'll find all the evidence you need."

Chief Ichinose seemed really pleased at Yuu's determination for he ruffled the boy's hair with his gloved hand and gave a low, husky chuckle.

"That's my son." He smirked.

Guren gave Yuu's hair one last ruffle before he rose from his armchair and left the room, gently closing the door after him. As soon as the door closed with a tiny thump, Yuu pounced onto the stack of paper that was left on the table and started reading it like a maniac. Though he wasn't that much of a reader – let's be honest here – he still did his best. And before you could say knife, he had fully read through the papers, set up a plan and had already headed home to make the final preparations. This would most certainly turn out to be very interesting, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Yuu was hiding behind a tree in a distance with a pair of binoculars aimed at Mikaela's white-painted cherry wood door, waiting for it to be opened by someone. Just like predicted, the door opened around 6 pm; out from the door strut a blonde teenager with a serious –which was surprisingly hot, Yuu had pointed out- and stern look on his face. His blonde hair was so fluffy and soft-looking that Yuu had to seriously refrain himself from plunging onto this boy and pet his hair like an adorable kitty cat.

Mika, the beautiful man that walked out of the two-storied white house with huge enlightening windows, was just too perfect to be true. But he was real, and he was there right in front of Yuu, innocent and pure and untouched like an untouched cinnamon roll; though Yuu wasn't that sure about the untouched part, this boy could easily get anyone he wanted.

Mika was wearing an awfully festive outfit; a white shirt with golden decorated buttons and a pair of slightly baggy ripped crystal white jeans that reached all the way down to his pair of white Adidas shoes. The entire him seemed to glow in the dusk and if Yuu hadn't already known him as a felon, he would have undoubtedly thought Mika was an angel.

One, two, three, down the small set of stairs and then a right turn that led to the center; Yuu followed Mika's every movement very precisely and with a hunger he has never shown to any other person. The spy didn't even deny it, he loved - he's too inexperienced and actually doesn't really know what love means- this boy.

The streets were empty, excluding the handful of couples that were out for a romantic stroll and a few dog-walkers. Yuu kept safe distance from Mika and hid from lamp post to wall to corner to lamp post, always trying to keep himself out of Mika's eye sight. The promenade ended when Mika made a sudden turn the right and entered a building with huge light canons outdoors to draw customers; it later turned out to be a nightclub. That, in fact, was also predicted. Guren had realized that Mika often went to this exact nightclub on Monday and Thursday nights for a drink. And that was also the reason why Guren and the rest at the Police Headquarters suspected Mika as much as they did. I mean who goes out clubbing on a Monday and Thursday night other than for planning another felony.

Yuu handed over his police registered ID to the guard, who gave him a serious and understanding nod before shoving him through the door without uttering a single word. The first thing that hit Yuu was the atmosphere. The air was so thick and moistened that it was almost solid. People were shoving each other from pillar to post and one wrong step and you'll be washed away in a swarm of people. Why would someone like Mika come here?

It wasn't that hard to track down Mika, his outfit that contrasted the rest exposed him. The shimmering white outfit didn't seem to blend in with the rest. Yuu watched as Mika sat down on a red velvet bar stool at the counter and ordered a martini. He received his drink and immediately took a huge gulp from the cocktail glass. Theories were replaced with new theories and soon Yuu felt like his head was about to explode from the overload of unanswered thoughts. Was he drowning his sorrows with alcohol? Is he, like Yuu, an anti-morning person and craved a treat to be able to continue with the week? If so, than shouldn't Yuu also start this tradition? I mean it didn't sound that bad? A treat was a treat.

Yuu made up his mind and took a seat at a table not far away from Mika; the seat had a perfect view of Mika's strained well-shaped back and his cute bubble-butt. Yuu never took his eyes off of him. As soon as anyway even walked closed to Mika, he would glare daggers at them so intensely that they would shrug uncomfortably and walk away. But once in a while, someone would survive his glares and presses against Mika while desperately pull a pick-up line or two. Yuu didn't understand why people even bothered to walk up to Mika; I mean he was way out of their league, even just by the looks of him.

But Mika seemed to have a good time though; he took sips from his drink and continually ordered new ones. He always chose something new and it seems as if Mika was testing all of the drinks. Yuu however stayed loyal to his one and only drink. Just that one drink was already more than enough –Yuu wasn't the type to drink alcohol and had therefore an extremely low alcohol tolerance- and Yuu was already feeling a bit dizzy. But he managed to keep his head cool and not do anything that would reveal him, no matter how tempting that option seemed to be.

It all went well though, all according to keikaku. Mika remained at his bar stool and filled himself with drink after drink. He obviously could handle his alcohol since after his 6th or 7th (maybe 8th? Honestly Yuu have no idea) he still seemed pretty sober. He wasn't mumbling or spluttering and neither was he making a scene or dancing like a maniac like the rest of the drunks were. He just sat on the exact same bar stool, bouncing his leg against the footrest staring intently at the liquid he held in his hands.

-BUT! That was until some white-haired freak decided to try his luck with Mika. When Yuu noticed that old man (he was actually only a year or two older than Yuu) walking up to Mika, he threw his deadliest glares he could manage at him, but that freak didn't seem to notice. He strutted carelessly while swaying his hips seductively from side to side up to Mika and leaned against the counter.

"Of all your curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." He gave a sexy smirk and leaned down even closer towards Mika.

Yuu found that pick-up line to be one of the stupidest lines someone could ever have used on Mika. Yuu, who had been staring at Mika for the entire night, did not see him smile; not even for a second. But Mika however did not seem to be offended; he merely studied the man from top to bottom before giving himself a short nod. And what happened next was totally unexpected for Yuu.

Mika smiled.

Yuu's brain exploded. That smile was the most angelic thing he had ever witnessed. He had the most alluring and beautiful smile you can ever imagine and the perfect set of white teeth suited well with the smile, they were literally goals. The blue sparkling orbs glittered and reflected the disco lights.

"Hmmm…is that so?" Mika breathed rising from his stool. He placed his hands on the older man's hips and pressed his chest against him. "What do you think about my ass?" Mika snaked his hands up the man's back and smoothly groped his shirt.

The older man gave a low chuckle before moving his hands to Mika's butt, squeezing it slightly.

Yuu had risen from his chair. His body was burning up with anger. How dare that old man touch Mika; Mika who was so innocent and pure? If it wasn't for the fact that he would get fired from his dream job, that man would be dead 10 times over by now. Yuu clenched his hands into fists and his nails dug into his palms. His jaws were tightly bit together so roughly that it began to sting. His entire body twitched with anger which made him look absolutely out of his mind; especially the twitches in his face.

Then everything stopped at once; all the twitches and all the clenching, everything, within the matter of a millisecond; for Mika, had spotted him.

Mika looked straight at him with widened eyes. He was still in that man's warm lusty embrace; yet it feels like it was only the two of them in the room, Mika and Yuu. They stared at each other for a long time, both not wanting to be the one to break contact. But the end was sure to come, and it just happened to be Yuu that couldn't bear with the embarrassment. Yuu looked away and repositioned himself comfortably on his seat and took a huge gulp –big mistake- from his previous drink that he had left on the table.

Yuu didn't dare look back up at Mika; there was no point in doing so. Mika would surely continue be touched by that disgusting old man and all Yuu would be able to do is look. He kept his head low as long as he could, but at last he just had to see what was going on.

So what was Mika doing? Well, it's hard to guess since he's gone. The bar stool was empty and the white-haired man likewise. The only trace that showed that they ever been here was the paper money and the tiny pile of coins left on the table.

Yuu's heart raced. Shit! He cursed and mentally scolded himself for ever being so easily distracted before rushing out of the club to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mika; even just the tiniest glimpse would be ok. And luckily, he did. Yuu was just in time to see Mika round a corner. His white outfit glittered like mad under the moonlight. The green-eyed spy sighed in relief before sprinting to catch up with him. Thank god he hadn't lost him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Yuu stalked Mika all the way back to Mika's gigantic palace-like house. Somehow, Yuu didn't seem to notice that Mika had drastically picked up his pace –well, what can you say, love is the strongest numbing medicine. Quicker and quicker, the rhythm of Mika's shoes tapping against the stone ground went. Yuu wasn't far behind him though, hiding from corner to corner, desperately scribbling notes in his empty notebook –that's supposed to be filled with notes by now- as he rushed around trying to keep up with Mika at the same time. His pen bounced uncontrollably against the white paper as he tried to write the words "nothing suspicious" and "innocent", even though Mika's actions tonight obviously said otherwise.

The chase reached to an end when Mika's stainless white door closed shut with a loud and hasted thump and the metallic clonk echoed through the darkness when he locked the door.

"Shit." Yuu murmured when he realized how much of a creepy stalker Mika must have thought he was.

I mean, at least average strangers don't follow you around in the darkness, and most certainly do not get all worked up when you flirt with other people and then stalk you back to your house.

Yuu sat down by the sidewalk and buried his head into his arms. He continuingly cursed at himself for being so creepy. Like, how the hell will he be getting into Mika's pants now that Mika supposedly hate and fear him?

Yuu raised his head and squinted, trying to get use to the light shimmering from Mika's huge windows. Well, now that it all failed, he might as well write about something else, so that he at least had _something_ to hand in to Guren when he returns. The raven-headed spy caught himself once again studying the form of the house. He actually liked it very much. The way the mansard roof was made out of black concrete bricks to contrast the white wood the rest of the house was consisting of. He especially like the "Romeo and Juliette" themed balcony was on the side of the house with a gigantic glass double-door to enter and exit…

Yuu smirked.

Oooooooh yeeeeeesss! The teen couldn't help but release a loud devilish laugh in pride. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

Yuu shoved his notebook and pen into his jacket-pocket and dived into the thick bushes that surrounded Mika's house. He slowly swam his way to the thick tree that coincidently grew right in front of the balcony. Yuu brushed his hands greedily against each other, warming himself up before he grabbed the first piece of bark and pulled himself upwards. Placing his foot on one of the low branches to steady himself, he continued his journey up to the top of the tree. Before long, he had already found a spot on a hefty thick branch and had already securely wrapped his legs around it. He used his hands and clumsily brushed away from his face and made a hole big enough for him to look through.

It was not a bad place, in fact, it was absolutely fantastic. He was positioned on the exact contrary side of the glass doors and if the circumstances allow him, he could easily jump of the branch and onto the balcony. It was actually only 2 meters away and 1 meter below him.

Yuu could see the huge thick curtains on the side of the glass doors; luckily it was not withdrawn so Yuu, even though it was completely dark, could see the entire room. The room was, just like the outside, completely white with only a few exceptions, making it complete obvious that he had a thing for the color white. Everything from the floor, to the furniture, to the walls and even the ceiling was crystal clean and shimmering. The furniture's outlines were golden and so were the huge beautifully patterned curtains. Yuu stared in awe; he had never seen a brighter and cleaner room than that. The light that all of a sudden flickered brought him back to reality. The door had opened and none other than Mika walked in, _naked_.

Well, not exactly naked since Mika was wearing a bathrobe, but he knew that the blonde six-pack-owning hot piece of dick was nude underneath, Yuu could simply sense it.

The blonde angelic boy walked painfully slow to the bed and sat down, somehow managing to make it really sexual. He lifted his arm and ruffled his own hair, water drops splattered down around him. His eyes were shut and his hand slowly crept down to his neck, slowly massaging it. Through the glass doors, Yuu could hear those low angelic moans that he most certainly wanted to hear more of.

Mika without warning got up and walked just out of eyeshot and then later returned to the bed with a towel tied around his hips. Yuu drooled when he saw the perfect V cut and his toned abs. How could someone be so perfect? As if to show off his perfectly molded body, he strode around the middle of the room and flexed his muscles. Several times, Yuu nearly fell out of the tree so he had to frequently remind himself to hang on onto the branch.

Everything has its end, and so did the show. Mika, after a few minutes of pacing around and ruffling his silver-gold hair and slightly stretching his muscles walked up to the curtains and pulled onto them covering the completely, only leaving a tiny crack. Yuu had held his breath, afraid that Mika would see him since he was just within eyeshot. But miraculously, nothing happened and shortly thenceforth the light was also switched of.

Boy you could imagine Yuu's disappointment. There he lay, on a branch high up in a tree spying on a hot blond angel who supposedly was descended from heaven to spread joy, he finally realized what situation he was in. Oh well, might as well take it to the next level.

Without thinking over to see if it was a good idea or not, he jumped down onto the balcony with a loud thud. He froze, paying deep attention to the noises on the other side of the glass doors. Nope, nothing. The spy gave a deep sigh in relief and sneaked up to the glass door, definitely feeling like a real spy. He pressed his cheek onto the freezing glass and peaked through the tiny opening, trying to distinguish the silhouettes.

When out of nowhere, the sudden flash of light blinded Yuu's eyes leading him to quickly taking a step back, covering his eyes with his both hands. The curtains withdrew and there, like a beacon, stood Mika with the same towel he wore before.

Shit.

They stared intensely at each other for a tense minute. Neither of them dared to break eye contact, especially Yuu who is now absolutely petrified he could feel his soul leaving his body. After said minute, Mika made the first move. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Yuu felt a cold cloud of air blow past him, but other than that everything stood still. The between air, the above sky, the entire universe, everything stood still. Yuu's heart pounded in his chest and it was really suffocating. Sweat drops poured anxiously from his forehead. What's going to happen? Is Mika going to call the cops? But he is a cop, well kind of, so will something happen to him? Will he get fired and lose his job? I mean who wants to have a pervert as their employee? Will he be sent off to jail? Oh god no. That was the last place he wanted to be.

…

But none of those theories happened. Instead, something else, something more terrifying and caused huge trepidation occurred.

Mika took a few steps towards Yuu who still stood frozen on spot. The "not-to-angelic-anymore" angel smirked in a diabolical, almost devilish way as he bent forward while stroking Yuu's reddened cheeks.

"See something you like? Because I sure do." Mika's warm breath tickled Yuu's ear and he could feel his knees slowly losing more energy and collapsing.

Mika took a step back and stood at the door, slightly leaning against it. He jerked his head alluringly at the grand king size bed and bit his plump red lips seductively. Yuu caught the signal and without having to be told twice, his body automatically led him into the pitch dark room, which only got darker when Mika locked the door and drew the humungous curtains behind him.


End file.
